By applying the Eshkol-Wachmann movement-notation system, in addition to EMG and EEG, we have discovered that there are independent reflexive movement subsystems (support, locomotion, head scanning, orienting, and mouthing) which interact in all motivated behavior. Having isolated such independent subsystems by studying various brain-damaged preparations, one can understand many "bizarre" phenomena of somnolence, akinesia, catalepsy and stereotypies induced by brain damage and drugs. Our analysis has shown that recovery from akinesia in adult lateral hypothalamic rats occurs along independent dimensions of movement and is accompained by a "warm-up " phenomenon. The amimal's own movement, by means of a positive feedback system, apparently produces re-afferent activation which provides a source of tonic activation and increased amplitude of movement. A similar analysis of ontogency of locomotion has recently enabled us to demonstrate a strikingly similar "warm-up" phenomenon in infant rats and badgers. Thus, a parallel exists between adult recovery and infant development, as shown earlier by us for several systems. Using a movement-notation analysis of the development of locomoton, we hope to show how the various movement subsystems isolated in adults interact to produce locomotion in infants. Our analysis of movement subsystems has also shown that drug stereotypies become understandable as circular reflexive reactions involved in one or more of these subsystems. We therefore propose to further analyze the controls over the movement subsystems involved in amphetamine, apomorphine and atropine stereotypies. We also propose to analyze the imbalances between movement subsystems involved in animal models of Parkinsonian symptoms such as catalepsy and festination. Isolation of specific drugs for specific subsystems may lead to more effective drug therapy in Parkinson disease.